


deafening silence prom

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Humanstuck, Hurt, M/M, Prom, Regret, Sadstuck, moirialigance, redrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this kurloz/Meulin, redrom. I ship it so hard, and I love this pairing. I know the first chapter is confusing. but it will become more clear in the next few chapters. Im sorry...I suck at summarys<br/>HUMANSTUCK!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

September 23rd,   
Meulin  
His wild hair was always fun to play with, and always made me happy. He would brush it out and let me play with it, he even let me braid it once or twice. I remeber when he started wearing his face paint. He'd gotten into a bar fight after his brother had done some stupid things, and got himself nearly killed. So...He went after the bastards and kicked the shit out of them, earning a few scars himself. He never recovered mentally...than he had the night mare...I still remember that day...the tears on his face, the fear in his eyes. He didnt mean to I know that, but it hapened. And he still hasnt forgiven himself. Anyways, I have to go...Latulas coming over, were gonna go shoping for dresses for prom...I hope he asks me.

 

Kurloz  
I think she hates me. I bought the prom tickets. Latula even told me shed tell me the colour of her dress so wed match...I just can get up the nerve to ask her. Im sure she hates me...After all that I did to her...with the nightmare...and the screaming...I never knew that it was possible...But it was...I feel like she never could get over it...I never can pay her back for the pain and suffering that i caused. so...I decided that I would make it so id never hurt her. and now i look the way that I look. This is the only way that i can talk to her. I cant talk...Im a monster. Ever morning I get up and look at the mirror and apply my make up. the words monster in my mind...in the halls when I pass...Im just a scarry senior that did something that I shouldnt have done. Im a terrible person...and a terrible boy friend. so...we broke up...I returned her ring...but couldnt leave her.   
I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second chapter...uh...this time its actually starting the story. Kurloz works up the nerve to ask Meulin to the prom, and tells her that he still loves her, so she surprises him.   
> IM BAD AT SUMMARY!!

prom was a week away. kurloz stood infront of his locker holding the ticket in his hand. Latula said that she and Meulin had gotten the dresses and Meulin hadnt gotten a table yet or her ticket. meaning, no date...right? he sighed and looked at the mirror, his lip was still busted. he nodded once he made sure he was okay and turned only to bump into a small bumbling teen.   
"Oah! it is you Kurloz! im glad its you and not your brother." The teen said and looked at him, "It has come to my attention that you havent asked Meulin to prom yet." He said and looked up. He shook his head 'no.' "May I ask as to why?" Kurloz looked at him and pointed to the girl who was talking with her friends. her hands flying at high speeds. "cant get the courage?" he nodded.  
"Kurloz! hey! can vwe...havve a one sided convversati-Kankri...babe...vwhat are you doin here?" the tall greeser shouted as he aproached the talking pair.   
"Sweetheart...this is very rude...although it is you, Im having a conversation with mr. makara...why are you inturupting us?" the short male asked putting his hands on his hips. the baggy red swetter moving to hug his body a bit more than it normally would.  
"Its mituna...he fell and got hurt, I think some underclassmen were fooling around with him, and he fell...Latula's with him at the nurse...but he only will talk to you," He said and took the short mans hand. Kurloz left the couple and his locker, bag and tickets in the hall and darted to the nurse. he was lucky, most people learned to stay out of his way when he was on his way to the nurse. mostly because mituna was in the nurse alot.   
He rounded the corner and ran into latula, "in the nurses office, asleep...hes in the back room...wont tell any one what happened, not even sollux. he only says your name, maybe you can get him to talk..." She said and patted his soulder. she didnt really like Kurloz, and he knew it, he really coldnt blame her, not many people did. he just noded as a way of saying he understood and continued to hurry to the blonde boy.  
he pushed the thick and heavy door open and saw mitunas helmet on the floor at the foot of his cot. he went over and picked him up, holding him in his arms. he moaned softly and curled into his broad chest and smiled softly.   
"K...Kurloz?" He asked and looked at him. he smiled when he saw his bestfriends mix matched eyes. he nodded and brushed hair from his face, "They were mean...they took my hamlet...and made fun of how i talk," He lisped several times and looked up at him, he had a small cut that was bandaged on his cheek and his lower lip was puffy from where hed biten through. Kurloz looked at him and nodded for him to continue, "They threw my hamlet and cracked it...than called me...called me...re...retar...retretred..." He attempted to say the word but spazed. kurloz put his index finger to his lips and shook his head and hugged the thin teen to his body and hummed softly. mituna nodded and closed his eyes falling back to sleep in his bestfriends arms. one of the few places he felt most safe.   
Kurloz sat and held the teen just playing with the messy hair and smiling down at the boy. he really liked him, but he felt that hed let him down too. He rarely left his side. and the one time that he leaves mituna allone to get from one class to another fucking frshman pick on him. he stood and asked for a piece of paper. He wrote something down and put it on the table next to tunas bed. He kissed his forehead and left. 'now...Meulin,' he said and hurried to his locker. his things had been put inside and the locker closed.   
Meulin stood thirty feet from him standing at her own locker. He got his things and went up to her tapping the small shoulder. she turned and looked at him. she smiled and hugged him tightly she smiled and pulled away blushing. he took her hand and kissed it. her fingers moved rapidly, 'what are you doing here?' 'I wanted to ask you something,' he replied hesitantly. 'I have to get home Nepeta went home early...text me or something though later okay?' he nodded but held her hand still. she giggled and kissed his cheek, 'i still love you,' he mouthed. she nodded and kissed him before running off to the buses.  
"Kurloz!" some one yelled. He groaned softly and turned to see his little brother running towords him, the younger latino boy behind him, "Brother! there you are, are you going right home?" he asked as his long legs alowed him to reache the taller and older male.   
Kurloz nodded, "Gamzee...can you not run...I can only move so fas-Oah! K...Kurloz...I didnt know you were still here...Im sorry..." The youngest whimpered and sunk into his wheelchair. Kurloz shook his head and reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a book haning it to the younger teen. 'signlanguage' it spelt. on the inside was a note.  
'Tavros, our dads are dating, and your my brothers best friend, your the only one i cant talk to...and i figure if we end up becoming family one day, we might as well become friends, or atleast have a way to talk other than writing...I hope you want to learn. :o)  
-Kurloz'

He smiled as gamzee started asking Kurloz amillion questions. gamzee shook his head and put his finger to his lips, 'cmon gamzee...Im going home, let tavros do the same,' he said and turned for the parking lot. His purple car sitting under the shade. 

later that night, /Kurloz POV/

I sit at my desk and pull my home work out and sighed heavily. I open my Trollian and look at and the list. 'MeulinLeijon has messaged you!' my computer flashed. I sighed and opened it, 'Kurloz! your home! (=^•^=)' i smiled and nodded.  
'Hey mew,' I typed and looked down at my notes starting with math. not a few minutes later she responded.  
'hi! so, you said you had something to ask me earlier?'  
'yeah...its not something I really wanna ask over trollian...'  
'y???'  
'do...do you still have feelings for me?'  
'I...I dunno Kur...' she hesitated. responding not as quickly.  
'I figured...well...than this is kinda pointless...But latula said that you didnt have a date for prom...and I have two tickets...' is said and instantly regreted it. 'what I mean is-'  
'yes,'  
'what?'  
'Id love to go to prom with you,' she typed quickly.  
'and...if I told you I love you?'  
'Nep is feeling better...Im gonna come over in a hour...than well talk about...us' she replied and logged off.

he smiled and quickly worked on his work jumping up when he hurd the door bell. he ran down the stairs two at at a time rushing past the large man he called dad. Makarin looked at him. 'its Meulin dad,' he signed and opened the door. she stood and smiled holding a swatch of her dress. 'I had to make some changes,' she signed. he smiled and hugged her tightly. she pushed away slightly, 'Kur...I do have feelings still...but you have to know, that I dont care that your mute...' she took a deep breath.  
"I love you," she said softly. his eyes widened. 'is that good? did I say it right?' she added. he nodded repeatedly before picking her up and hugging her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way that it is cannon, Meulin can talk. the way that I put it, is she was deafened at a young age, she can talk a little, but not alot. thats why she asks him if she did it right! Please dont hate. I know this isnt the best, I have another series, that I have to re write because my computer died! Im sorry, but I am working as hard as I can. this is just something to write when I dont have anything to write for the other one. Id love to hear from you guys, please tell me if you think something should be changed. I know that there are spelling errors, please, dont comment that. I know. thanks again, <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is a diary entry. from BOTH Kurloz and Meulin. this is my headcanon for these two on meulin and kurloz's accadent. I know everyone sees it differently. this is mine.


End file.
